


Dalek biscuits

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Surprises, Texting, The Hub (Torchwood), Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: That one time where Ianto wanted to bake something for the team.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dalek biscuits

Ianto leant on his kitchen counter and watched the oven. 

Tosh had predicted a quiet week for the rift so they had plenty of time on their hands. Jack had told them to go home for the night so Ianto thought he would bake some biscuits for tomorrow. The only problem was that he didn't have any biscuit cutters so he had to improvise. 

The timer on the oven pinged and he took his last batch out and left them on the cooling rack. In total, he had made 25 biscuits in 5 different shapes. 

When the biscuits had cooled, he got out his icing and started to decorate them...

* * *

Later that night, Ianto lay in bed and texted Jack, Tosh and Owen.

**Ianto 21:32 | How did the meeting with Unit go?**

**Jack 21:33 |They want an alliance.**

**Ianto 21:36 | In other words, they want to take over Torchwood. At least you actually paid attention this time.**

**Jack 21:36 |It was hard to concentrate last time.**

**Ianto 21:39| Just because I was sitting next to you, didn't mean you could lose focus on the meeting and leave me to remember everything.**

**Jack 21:40| But you're distracting and you have a better memory then I do.**

**Ianto 21:43 | Excuses.**

**Jack 21:44| You love me really.**

**Ianto 21:45| I love your coat.**

**Jack 21:45| I love your coffee.**

**Jack 21:46 |I miss you.**

**Ianto 21:48| You've been gone a day and you'll be back in the morning.**

**Ianto 21:48| I miss you too.**

**Jack 21:50| Can I come home now?**

**Ianto 21:53| If you want to drive until 1 in the morning. I won't be awake though.**

**Jack 21:55 | I'll be there for you in the morning.**

**Ianto 21:59 |See you in the morning then. I love you.**

**Jack 22:14 |I love you too.**

**\------------------------**

**Tosh 21:16| Are you bringing something in tomorrow?**

**Ianto 21:19| Just some biscuits. Homemade.**

**Tosh 21:24| That's nice. Has Jack remembered?**

**Ianto 21:30| I don't think he's thought about it in years. I only found out when I read a file about him from a hundred years ago.**

**Tosh 21:33| I hope he'll like it.**

**Ianto 21:35| He should do. Though I'm slightly terrified about the decorations.**

**Tosh 21:36| Shouldn't be too bad. Owen's supervising Gwen.**

**Ianto 21:38| Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.**

**Tosh 21:39| It's going to be fine Ianto.**

**Ianto 21:41| I know it will. Talk tomorrow.**

**Tosh 21:42| Night Ianto.**

**\-----------------------**

**Ianto 21:37| How's decorating?**

**Owen 21:45| Not diabolical. I stopped Gwen from putting balloons everywhere.**

**Ianto 21:51| Myfanwy would pop them all by the time we arrive tomorrow.**

**Owen 21:53| My point exactly. I also stopped her from getting confetti bombs by telling her to get home.**

**Ianto 21:56| I'd be the one cleaning it up anyway. Jack's on his way here now.**

**Owen 21:57 Alright then. I'll lock up.**

* * *

Ianto put his phone down and gradually fell asleep. He only slightly woke up when someone climbed into bed next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Jack?"

"Go back to sleep Ianto," Jack whispered as he slipped an arm around his waist. 

Ianto did go back to sleep and didn't wake until his alarm went. He switched it off quickly and got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Jack. He went to the kitchen and boxed the biscuits before going downstairs to put them in his car. Ianto went back up again and got back into bed before he reached across for his phone.

**Torchwood group chat- Operation Jack**

**Ianto 8:42| Jack's still asleep. How's operation Jack going?**

**Owen 8:43| How can u be awake at this time and + text properly.**

**Tosh 8:45| He's used to it. Nice name btw.**

**Ianto 8:45| At least someone appreciates the names I make.**

**Owen 8:47| What, like life knife and risen mitten.**

**Ianto 8:48| Rift lift, Owen's a twat...**

**Gwen 8:50| I can't disagree with that. Morning all.**

**Owen 8:53| I'm not a morning person. Why the hell am I working in a job that requires early mornings?**

**Tosh 8:53| Because it's rare we have to get up early.**

**Ianto 8:55| It's rare we have any sleep at all.**

**Gwen 8:56| How's Jack.**

**Ianto 8:58| Asleep. Currently using my chest as a pillow.**

**Tosh 8:59| You two are adorable. At least he's getting sleep.**

**Ianto 9:01| He was awake for 50 hours before this. It must've worn him out.**

**Ianto 9:05| He's getting up now. Expect us there in an hour.**

**Owen 9:07| That means I should probably get ready now.**

**Tosh 9:08| Might be a good idea, Owen.**

**\----------------------------------**

Ianto followed Jack to the kitchen and made the two of them coffee. "Good drive back then?"

"It was alright," Jack said. 

Ianto handed him his coffee and inspected his face. "How are you, Jack?"

He shrugged. "Tired."

Ianto put his coffee down on the counter and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. "We should go to the hub. Tosh called while you were asleep. She has something you might want to see."

Jack sighed. "I need to do some paperwork anyway."

The two of them arrived at the bay nearly an hour later and Ianto sent a quick text to the other three. Ianto took Jacks hand as they walked through the door to the tourist information centre. They went down the corridor and Ianto stopped his lover before they went through the cog door. "You go first."

Jack gave him a look but opened the door anyway and stepped into the hub. Owen Gwen and Tosh came out behind their desks wearing party hats and shouted "Surprise!"

Ianto came up behind him and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away. "Happy Birthday Jack."

"How did you know?" The older man asked.

"I know everything," Ianto told him. He went to get the biscuits and put them on a plate before giving them to Jack.

Jack looked at them. "Ianto, is that a Dalek?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. Dalek biscuits. Along with the Torchwood logo, Myfanwy, a stopwatch and Owen."

Owen looked around at the sound of his name and went to inspect the biscuits. "They look nothing like me and I don't have green skin."

Ianto gave him an innocent smile. "Ran out of icing."

Jack put the biscuits down and pulled him into another kiss. "You're amazing Ianto." 


End file.
